


A guy in glasses

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Eye Injury, F/M, Saeran in glasses!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: Saeran has an incident with his contact lenses.





	A guy in glasses

**Author's Note:**

> lolololol i made a remark on tumblr this morning about wanting to write a fic about saeran wearing glasses, the post exploded, and this happened ^^

Usually, the first thing which you notice when you wake up and go into the kitchen was Saeran was sat at the table, putting his contacts in. It had become a routine for the two of you, seeming as you were both currently living with Saeyoung – you because you didn’t want to stay at Rika’s apartment any more, and Saeran because he was still in the process of getting a normal life back after a horrible childhood and the manipulation at Mint Eye. You would go to make yourself something to eat as well as make a drink, and in the process, you would make a drink of hot chocolate for Saeran.

Today was not like usual. You walked into the kitchen, and there was the sound of… crying? It worried you greatly, and then you noticed Saeran sat at the table covering one of his eyes as he tried to wipe his tears from his other eye.

“Saeran…? What’s wrong?” You worriedly sat down opposite him, and took hold of the hand he was using to wipe his eye. It was a golden colour still, meaning that he hadn’t put his contact in that eye yet. When you realised that he was still covering his other eye, you slowly reached out and eased his hand away. His eye contact was in his hand, but his eye…

“I think some dirt got into m- my contacts… I d- didn’t fucking realise until I started putting it in because I c- can’t see well without them… Then I f- flinched and I m- messed up putting it in…”

 

 

The look on Saeran’s face as he sat in the waiting room was quite a picture. After what had happened, Saeyoung had decided that it would be best to have Saeran visit an optometrist. He had to wait a few days for the appointment and in those few days he refused to wear his contacts any more. At first glance, his eye seemed to be fine… But you knew it wasn’t. Saeran would repeatedly bump into things, trip up, and there had been a few unfortunate (yet minor) injuries.

The poor boy was literally blind!

Eventually, Saeran’s name was called out, and he instantly froze. That then led to you having to go with Saeran whilst he had his eyes tested, and the whole time, Saeran kept a firm grasp of your hand. It perhaps didn’t help that his hands were cold and sweaty, but you knew that if it helped to keep him calm and not have him lash out at the optometrist, then you would willingly do it.

“Well, Saeran… Your eyesight in your right eye is particularly bad, presumably because of the incident with your contact lenses that you told me about. Your left eye is a lot better in terms of levels of vision, so I do believe that it would be best if we got you a pair of glasses to use as an alternative to contacts.”

Saeran tensed up, because glasses meant one thing to him… It was something else which made him similar to Saeyoung. That was when you stepped in, and gave him a gentle smile and a reassuring squeeze of the hand. “Not all glasses are like your brother’s, you know. Jaehee wears a fake pair, and they have a simple metal frame. There’s all sorts of styles which you could get, and some would probably look really nice on you!”

“… Okay…”

 

 

Another few days later was when Saeran received his new glasses. He hadn’t let you see which frame he had chosen, but he did seem proud of himself that he had been given a choice on which ones to have. In his hand was the glasses case possessing his new glasses, and he seemed to be taking a few moments to pull himself together. Eventually, he opened the case, took the glasses out, and carefully placed them on the bridge of his nose once the arms were behind his ears.

The glasses possessed a simple black frame with a metallic sheen to them, and the way in which they brought out the bright golden colour in Saeran’s eyes…

“You’re… blushing.” And then, he started blushing too. “Wh- Why are you blushing?! I- Idiot!”

“I- It’s not my fault, I’m in the presence of a beautiful, handsome man who looks really hot in glasses?”

With that, Saeran stood up and glanced down at you. _Holy shit now the glasses made him look really intimidating!_ He then approached you, and smirked. “So… You like a guy in glasses, huh…?” He laughed menacingly, walking to behind you as his finger stroked across your jawbone. “Hmm… I don’t regret picking this pair of glasses now, I was hoping that they would impress you…”

“S- Saeran-!” He then pulled you up so that you were stood up, before he turned you to face him. He then pulled the glasses forward so that they were perched on the tip of his nose, and his eyebrow started to raise slightly.

“But if you have a thing for guys in glasses… How come you didn’t fall for my brother?” His nose pressed against yours, and you could feel the cold glasses frame pressing against your skin. “So? Why didn’t you?” _God, this was sexy-_

“Because I’m used to him wearing them! But you…” You could feel your cheeks heating up as Saeran stepped back, and readjusted his glasses so that they were on him properly once more. “… You look really nice in them glasses… I- I really do!”

“Heh… Maybe I should show you what I look like wearing _just_ glasses…” It took you a moment to comprehend what Saeran was saying, but by that point Saeran already had hold of your wrist, and was pulling you towards his bedroom. “You could’ve told me you had a kink for me in glasses sooner, I would’ve started wearing them a _long_ time ago if that were the case… But I’ll let you have me like this right now, my treat.”

You had never blushed so hard in your life before that point.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the sexy, sinful follow-up~ I'll post it as a separate fic, but I'll link it when it's done~


End file.
